Explicando varias cosas a Tyson y Max
by Jenny Flint
Summary: Ok... esto es una traducción de un fic de Diet Spda... Kai y Rei se ven en la penosa y tortuosa obligación de explicarles algunas cosas a Tyson y Max... lo lograrán?
1. Capítulo 1

Este no es un fic mío, es una traducción. El original es "Explaining many things to Tyson and Max" de Fallen Death Angel. Espero que les guste... y veamos como me sale la traducción...  
  
(n/t: nota del traductor) /(n/a: nota del autor)  
  
DISCLAIMER: NADA, absolutamente NADA de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, ni siquiera lo loco que pueda parecer... me siento tan insignificante... nah. Y Fallen Death Angel no posee a nada ni nadie de Beyblade.  
  
Capítulo Uno: ¿Qué es la Gravedad?  
  
Aquí estamos... en la casa de Tyson. Los bladebreakers están haciendo lo que deberían estar haciendo, o sea: Nada!!  
  
"Kai, Rei, salgan, salgan de dondequiera que estén!!! Max y yo necesitamos preguntarles una cosa!!!", gritó Tyson. Estaba arrastrando consigo a un Max que se veía deprimido. Un Max que se veía MUY deprimido. Un Max que se veía muy deprimido, al borde del suicidio, y buscaban a nuestro viejo buen amigo, Kai Hiwatari!!!  
  
Bueno, DE TODAS FORMAS,  
  
"Rei? Kai?. . .REI!?!?! KAI!?!?! VENGAN AQUÍ!!! TENEMOS QUE PREGUNTARLES ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE!!! NUESTRAS VIDAS DEPENDEN DE ELLO!!!!!!!!!!", gritó Tyson... otra vez.  
  
De repente, aparecieron de la nada enfrente de ellos  
  
Rei miró alrededor. "No se supone que deberíamos estar huyendo de Tyson y Max, Kai?"  
  
Kai suspiró. "sí, Rei. Se supone". Empezó a huir, pero entonces,  
  
"AYUDA!! NO PUEDO RESPIRAR!!!! ME VOY A MORIR!! . . . . TAL VEZ ... NO... SOBREVIVA..... ADIOS, MUNDO CRUEL!!! POBRE DE MÍ!!! TE EXTRAÑARÉ, TYSON!!! NUNCA SABRÉ LA RESPUESTA A MI PREGUNTA!!!" gritó Max.  
  
"suéltalo, Tyson". Ordenó Kai. Tyson lo tiró en el suelo. "Max, cuál es tu pregunta??" cuestionó Kai  
  
Max lo miró fijamente por un momento. "PORQUÉ NO ESTOY EN EL CIELO?!?!?!?!?!" Kai y Rei se le quedaron viendo. "Qu-" "NO!! No intenten disminuir mi dolor... sé donde estoy...", interrumpió Max. Tyson gritó "DONDE ESTAMOS, MAX?!?!?!" sonaba asustado. Max meneó la cabeza. "Estamos en ... el Infierno..." y empezó a llorar. Tyson, que estaba a punto de llorar, dijo "Es... Estamos ahí?? NO!!! QUIERO VIVIR!!!" los dos empezaron a llorar hasta que Rei dijo "Chicos, no han muerto". Dejaron de llorar. "De-De veras??" preguntaron ambos. Kai puso los ojos en blanco (n/t: "rolled his eyes", o sea cuando miramos para arriba cuando alguien hace algo exageradamente estúpido, este gesto denota fastidio...). "no, no aún. Max, cuál era tu pregunta??"  
  
"Oh claro... eeehh... que es Gravedad??" preguntó.  
  
Kai y Rei se miraron el uno al otro. "Qu-" "así que, qué es Gravedad?? podrían explicárnoslo??" preguntó Max. Hizo un puchero. "POOOOORFIIIIIIISSS??" agregó Tyson.  
  
Rei empezó a explicar, pero Kai lo detuvo. "Permítannos un momento", dijo a los otros dos. A Rei le dijo "Estás loco??" (n/t: la pregunta original es "Are you Nuts??") Rei pensó sobre eso. "No... creo que... en realidad soy de carne y huesos... tú que crees, Kai?". Hubo un breve silencio. "Olvida eso. Mira, no podemos explicarles lo que es la Gravedad!! No recuerdas la última vez en que tratamos de explicarles para qué eran los borradores?? Un desastre!! eso fue lo que paso!!". Rei suspiró. "No tenemos nada que hacer...", dijo. Kai se le quedó viendo. "Estás enfermo?!?!" Rei pensó sobre eso. "De hecho... me dió un dolor de cabeza hace un rato...". Kai le dió un zape a Rei. "ESE NO ES EL JO PUNTO!!!" Rei frotó su cabeza. "Oh, solo UNA vez!! No va a pasar nada!! Quiero decir... después de todo, ES la Gravedad!!". Kai pensó sobre eso. "Sí... tienes razón..." Rei se animó. "La tengo? DE VERAS TENGO LA RAZON!! ESTE ES EL DÍA MÁS FELIZ DE MI VIDA!!! DEBO RECOLECTAR FLORES!! VAMOS A CELEBRAR!! YUJUUUU!!", gritó. Kai suspiró. "Estoy rodeado de idiotas.... este va a ser un laaaaaargo día". 


	2. Capítulo 2

A partir de este capítulo, Fallen Death Angel aparece como "Seria" (así se llama). Ella "ayudar" a Kai y Rei a explicar lo que es la Gravedad  
  
(n/t: nota del traductor) /(n/a: nota del autor)  
  
DISCLAIMER: NADA, absolutamente NADA de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, ni siquiera lo loco que pueda parecer... me siento tan insignificante... nah. Y Fallen Death Angel no posee a nada ni nadie de Beyblade. Lo único que posee es a ella misma...   
  
"..." = diálogos '...' = pensamientos (n/t= nota del traductor) /(n/a= nota del autor)  
  
Capítulo Dos: Gravedad, II Parte.  
  
"De acuerdo" empezó Rei "Gravedad es... Gravedad es... esperen!! voy a conseguir un diccionario!! VAMOS A VER AL MAGO!!! AL MAGICO MAGO DE.... de.... hmmmm... YA SÉ!!! AL MAGICO MAGO DE LOS SIGNIFICADOS!!!" saltó a su cuarto, y dejó a Kai... ahí parado... pensando sobre como podría matarse a sí mismo, y culpar a Tyson.  
  
Justo cuando Kai pensó que las cosas no podrían ser peores, "Hola?...HOLA?!?!?! CONTÉSTAME!!! KAI!!!! ESTOY JUSTO FRENTE A TU CARA GRITANDO COMO UNA LUNÁTICA, Y NO ME CONTESTAS!!! ERES UN GROSERO!!! DEMASIADO GROSERO, DE HECHO!!....Tienes una galleta?", preguntó ella.  
  
".... No... no tengo... déjame en paz..." contestó Kai, molesto.  
  
"Porqué? Hice algo malo? Te hice volverte loco? Triste? Enojado? Feliz? Infeliz? Triste?... espera... ya había dicho eso... EN FIN !!!" gritó Seria.  
  
"REGRESÉ!!! DESDE LAS PUERTAS DORADAS DEL LIBRO DORADO ... libro... cosa... hmmmm... oh, sí... EL DICCIONARIO!!! Ok, ya acabé. -" gritó Rei. Jaló una GRAAAAAAAANA Enciclopedia, y busco la palabra "Gravedad". "Aquí dice que... la Gravedad está... alrededor de nosotros" leyó.  
  
Max gritó como una niña pequeña. "DONDE?!?!? NO PUEDO VERLA!! NOOO!! NO QUIERO MORIR TODAVIA!!! AUN SOY DEMASIADO JOVEN!!! NOOOO!!! VA A HERIRME!!! ..... SI PUEDES OIRME, PODRIAS MATARME SIN DOLOR?!?!?! QUIERO VER A MI VIEJO AMIGO, SR. AMARILLO!!!", dijo, completamente histérico.  
  
Seria meneó su cabeza. "Voy a bajarle el azúcar a Max... alguien tiene una galleta?" preguntó... otra vez. Sacó de la nada un títere, y empezó a hacer un pequeño show acerca de ella y sus ansias por galletas que tienen pequeñas y bonitas caritas felices en ellas. Mientras tanto, Kai aun estaba planeando en una forma de matarse a sí mismo, y culpar de ella a Tyson, Max, Rei, Y Seria.  
  
Tyson bostezó. "Tengo hambre", dijo. "Y ustedes no están explicando sobre la Gravedad!!! sólo lo pusieron histéricos!! USTEDES, MALVADAS Y PERVERSAS CREATURAS, USTEDES!!!" empezó a llorar con Max. Seria agachó la mirada. "Yo... lo siento... no sabía... realmente soy una mala persona... los soy, Kai??" miró hacia él con una mirada tan triste, él EN SERIO se quería morir. "ESO ES!!! LA GRAVEDAD ES LO QUE HACE QUE LAS COSAS SE QUEDEN EN EL SUELO!!! ASÍ QUE USTEDES NO PUEDEN VOLAR O FLOTAR ALREDEDOR!! ESTÁ BIEN??!?!! AHORA LO ENTIENDEN?!" gritó, completamente frustrado de que ellos fueran estúpidos y triste... en muchas formas...  
  
"Entonces como demonios puedes explicar ESTO?" preguntó Max ,mientras flotaba alrededor del cuarto. Se veía MUY confundido (n/a: yo también lo estoy...) (n/t: y yo o.O)  
  
"Eso es imposible!!! USTEDES ESTÁN DESAFIANDO LAS LEYES DE LA FÍSICA!!!" gritó Seria frenéticamente. Entonces... ella metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una... galleta? con... una linda y pequeña carita sonriente en ella?? La vio fijamente. "GRACIAS DIOS!!! PROMETO QUE NUNCA VOLVERÉ A MATAR OTRO CLON DE TYSON!!! O un clon de Max... O un clon de Tea Gardener (n/t: la de Yu-Gi-Oh) ... o a los reales... o..." y empezó a mencionar muchas otras cosas.  
  
Kai suspiró. "Tyson, saca ese globo de su cabeza, Seria, deja de ser un ser idiota, Y REI!!! DEJA DE LEER EL DICCIONARIO!!!!!!"  
  
Rei miró por encima del libro. "Pero... es muy educacional. Educacional, ciertamente. Así que, dime, viejo camarada, ¿qué dices sobre una agradable taza de té caliente? O un agradable paseo en el parque sería agradable, también. Yo preferiría tomar el té que dar un paseo por Cherry Lane" Habló, con un acento británico (n/t: o de correcto castellano, en nuestro caso. La idea es que suente elegante y refinado, además de lo más gramaticalmente correcto posible... y todo "sería agradable"). Entonces, dio un sorbo a una taza de té. Luego, regresó al diccionario y tomó otro sorbo.  
  
A estas alturas, Kai pensó que estaba a punto de volverse loco (n/a: yo también lo estaría!!) Caminó a una esquina, y silenciosamente se sentó. Atrajo sus rodillas a su pecho y empezó a balancearse de un lado para el otro murmurando: "Rodeado por lunáticos... Matar a Tyson... Yo maté al Sr. Amarillo hace 11 años... Rodeado por Maniáticos de las Galletas... No soy un pequeño niño llorón... Me gustan los Unicornios... Matar a Seria... A mí tambien me gustan las galletas con caritas felices... " y siguió y siguió.  
  
Una Hora Después:  
  
"Hey, Kai, Rei, Seria, porque no intentan AMBOS explicarnos la Gravedad? Sería mucho más fácil.... creo..."  
  
En estos momentos, Rei, Kai y Seria habían vuelto a la normalidad. Habían enloquecido por las sustancias azucaradas que Max puso en el agua en la mañana  
  
Seria asintió con la cabeza ansiosamente. "SIEMPRE HE QUERIDO ENSEÑARLES ALGO, CHICOS!!!", gritó alegremente, brincando una y otra vez. Un látigo apareció de la nada de repente. "Oooooh... Un Látigo..." ella lo tomó y miró a Tyson y Max. Sonrió malignamente, y lo chasquó frente a sus caras. "MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-" se detuvo brevemente para toser, jadear por aire y beber un poco de agua que Rei Aleatoriamente encontró Aleatoriamente sobre el Aleatorio piso de la casa de Tyson, que Aleatoriamente se había convertido en una escuela Aleatoria, con útiles de Escuela Aleatorios, y salones Aleatorios, y una cafetería Aleatoria, la cual el edificio de la escuela Aleatoriamente decidió mantener cerrada, por causa de UNA persona en particular cofTysoncof. (n/a: je... cuando estaba escribiendo esta parte de cosas Aleatorias, olvidé acerca de qué demonios estaba escribiendo... así que... tuve que regresar y leerlo ;) "Estoy bien... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", continuó con su Aleatoria explosión de risa.  
  
Kai buscó una salida. 'DEBE haber una forma de salir y alejarme de esta trastornada maniática !!!'  
  
Encontrará Kai una salida de este trastornado lugar? Algún día sabrán el pobre de Tyson y el Pobre de Max qué es la Gravedad? OBTENDRÉ UNA GALLETA? ENCONTRARÉ MI LIBRO DE TEXTO? ME HARÁN PICADILLO POR ROMPER UNA VENTANA? PORQUÉ DEMONIOS ESTOY PREGUNTÁNDOLES TODAS ESTAS COSAS SOBRE MI PATÉTICA VIDA? Saben... Real y verdaderamente no se... piensa  
  
Kai: -.- algun dia dejará de hacer esta clase de cosas aleatoriamente?  
  
Conductor de la historia ::Rayhearths Of Night:: (n/a: nunca la terminé!): ESTÚPIDA Y DESPOTRICADA NIÑA!!! atropella a propósito a Fallen Death Angel AHÍ ESTÁ!!! 


	3. Capítulo 3

DISCLAIMER: Este fic no me pertenece. Es de Fallen Death Angel. Y a ella no le pertenece ninguno de los personajes, excepto por Seria.   
  
Capítulo Tres: Gravedad, III Parte  
  
"Gravedad... eeeeh... supongamos que yo tengo un Camión de Helados", empezó Kai, y Tyson y Max asintieron ansiosamente con la cabeza. "Y... el camión está flotando sobre Tyson", continó. De repente, VERDADERAMENTE había un Camión de Helados VERDADERAMENTE flotando sobre la VERDADERA cabeza de Tyson. (n/a: muchos Verdaderos... ) Se balanceó de un lado a otro, siguiendo a Tyson... mientras él intentaba de escapar de la Aleatoria acción de los Helados Torturantes  
  
"HELADO?! POR QUÉ ME HAS TRAICIONADO?!?! ERAS MI MEJOR AMIGO!!! Bueno, después de otra comida... De hecho... en realidad no sé cual comida es MI mejor amigo...;", empezó a pensar Tyson.  
  
"ARRRRGH!! NO TE SALGAS DEL TEMA, MALDITA SEA!!!", gritó Kai, enojado. Miró con furia a Tyson  
  
"EEEP!", chilló Tyson. Tembló avergonzado y regresó al problema principal. "De acuerdo, chicos. Continuen con la exlicación... mientras yo trato de ignorar el camión que está sobre mi". Miró nerviosamente hacia arriba.  
  
Kai tuvo un Pensamiento Maligno. 'Apareció cuando lo mencioné... tal vez caerá sobre Tyson y lo matará de una buena vez cuando lo diga...'. Sonrió malignamente, y dijo: "Y si no hubiera Gravedad, estaría flotando sobre él, justo como lo está haciendo ahora."  
  
De repente, Max rompió en llanto. "EXTRAÑO AL SR. AMARILLO!!!!!!!", gimió.  
  
"Perdón??" preguntó Rei. Se rascó la cabeza, preguntándose sobre que demonios podría estar hablando Max. Bostezó y se sentó en una cama, que Aleatoriamente apareció de la nada. "Chido... servicio al cuarto...", empezó a quedarse dormido, cuando...  
  
"DESPIERTA, DESPIERTA!!!!!! EL PÁJARO QUE MADRUGA OBTIENE EL GUSANO!!!...eeeh... pero en este caso, EL GATITO MADRUGADOR OBTIENE EL... el... RATON!!! SI!!! ESO ES!!! UN RATON!!!", empezó Seria a hiperventilarse. De repente sacó una galleta con chispas de chocolate con una carita feliz, y se la comió. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! OBTUVE MI GALLETA!!!"(n/a: TODAVÍA NO OBTENGO MI MALDITA GALLETA!!! . QUE DEBO HACER PARA OBTENER UNA GALLETA?!?!?!?!)  
  
La sangre de Kai empezó a hervir...  
  
"Sr. Amarillo... como te extraño!!! Recuerdo todas las lindas canciones para la hora del baño que tú y yo compusimos... y nuestras adorables Operas Jabonosas, que también compusimos..." empezó a llorar. "SI TU NO HUBIERAS SIDO TRAGADO POR EL ESCUSADO!!! LO SIENTO TANTO!!!!", sollozó.  
  
Rei y Kai lo miraron. "Eeeeh... el Sr. Amarillo era un Pato de Goma, verdad?" preguntó Rei, con cautela. con EXTREMA cautela, porque Max tenía un letrero alrededor de su cuello que decía: "Moléstame por llorar por mi amigo, y morirás lenta y dolorosamente como él"  
  
"Sí, Rei, viejo amigo... sí... el éra un patito de goma..." continuó, sollozando más fuerte.  
  
Kai suspiró. "No quieren que termine de explicarles la Gravedad?" 'Mientras más rápido, mejor. Al menos... eso espero...'  
  
Max dejó de llorar automáticamente. "Ok, te escucho". Él y Tyson se sentaron uno al lado del otro.  
  
Seria terminó su galleta. "La Gravedad es lo que hace que las cosas se queden en el piso", explicó.  
  
"Oh. Ok. Oye, gracias!" respondió Tyson. "vamos, Max!!! Vayamos a comprar un pececito para ti!!"  
  
"DE ACUERDO!!! SIEMPRE PIENSAS EN LAS MEJORES COSAS!", gritó Max en aprobación.  
  
Tyson se veía confundido. "Pero... tú lo pensaste primero..." dijo.  
  
Max se le quedó viendo. "De veras?? Oh, bien, a quien le importa!!!", dijo. Así, el y Tyson saltaron a Mascotalandia, para comprar un pececito para Max.  
  
Kai miró a Seria. "ESO ES LO QUE LES DIJE ANTES!!!!!!!!!!", gritó. "COMO DIABLOS HICISTE ESO?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Es porque ellos no pudieron oírte, Kai. Ellos me escucharon bien". ella chupó el chocolate derretido en sus dedos.  
  
"como pudieron no oirme... CUANDO ESTABA FRENTE A ELLOS, GRITANDOLES LA JO RESPUESTA?!?!?!?!?!?! ESTAN SORDOS?!?!?!?, gritó frenéticamente.  
  
Seria lo miró. "Lo siento, no pude oírte. Qué dijiste?", preguntó inocentemente.  
  
Rei tuvo que arrastrar a un gritón y demente Kai fuera de la Escuela Aleatoria. Cuando salieron, Rei soltó a Kai, y de repente vieron el nombre de la escuela: "Efectos Aleatorios. El Efecto Aleatorio de Hoy: nadie podrá oír una Explicación de la Gravedad cuando ésta sea gritada". Ellos la vieron por un MUY largo tiempo, y regresaron a casa de Tyson, fueron a sus cuartos, se bañaron y fueron derechitos a la cama, refunfuñando todo el tiempo.  
  
En la escuela, Seria reía. "Idiotas... mi plan funcionó a la perfección... ahora... como podré hacer que Kai y Rei expliquen como encender una Computadora a Tyson y Max??" se preguntó en voz baja.  
  
CONTINUAR  
  
MUAJAJA!!!! SOY MUY MALVADA!!!  
  
Kai: eso no fue divertido -.-  
  
Rei: FUE MALVADO!!!! MALVADO, TE DIGO!!!!  
  
.....ok.... 


	4. Capítulo 4

Fallen Death Angel: No poseo NINGUNO de los personajes!!! Excepto Seria!!!  
  
Capítulo Cuatro: Cómo enciendes/apagas una computadora?  
  
Narrador: Aquí estamos en.... eeeh... El dojo-casa-cosita-cososa-cosa del Abuelo de Tyson ; Los BladeBreakers están esperando por.... eeeeeh... esperen.... Tyson y Max está.... eeerrhhh... mira al libreto AAAAAAH!!! NO PUEDO LEER ESTO!!!! ESTO SON SOLO GARABATOS!!!! Y LETRAS!!!! Y QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA FAKSFHUvaseifu adgfiuahjksdKSJY?!?!?!  
  
Fallen Death Angel: tic Significa... ESTÁS DESPEDIDO, ESTÚPIDA E IDIOTA COPIA BARATA DE NARRADOR!!!!  
  
Narrador: HMF!! BUENO, EL DESCARO DE ALGUNAS PERSONAS!!! ALGUNAS PERSONAS NO RECONOCEN EL TALENTO NO DESCUBIERTO!!!  
  
Fallen Death Angel: eso es porque... ALGUNOS "Talentos no Descubiertos" DEBERÍAN ser No Descubiertos Narrador #1 desaparece, Narrador #2 aparece Narra la historia, AHORA!  
  
Narrador: Aquí estamos en el raro y extraño Aparecido-de-la-nada Dojo del Abuelo de Tyson. Tyson y Max esperan encontrar a Kai, Rei, y Seria, para que ellos puedan explicar... cosas...  
  
Fallen Death Angel: Eso!! Así esta mejor! =.= miau  
  
"Hey Chicos!?!?!?!? DONDE ESTAN?!?!?!?"  
  
Silencio...  
  
"Oh, bien. Maxie, creo que debemos empezar una búsqueda..."  
  
"Que clase de Búsqueda, Tyson??" preguntó Max. Miró a Tyson con confusión y curiosidad.  
  
"Una Búsqueda para ....AVERIGUAR COMO ENCENDER ESTA COPIA BARATA DE COMPUTADORA!!!!!", declaró Tyson, con valentía.  
  
"Oh Tyson!!! ERES TAN VALIENTE!!! DESEARÍA PODER SER COMO TU!!!!", lloró Max  
  
ESPEREN!!!!!!!Ustedes dos no van a ir A NINGUN LADO sin alguno de nosotros!" gritó una voz. Con enojo, debería agregar .  
  
Tyson y Max se congelaron.  
  
"Por qué??" preguntó Max.  
  
"Por qué??" la persona no era otra que Kai. Detrás de él, estaban Rei y Seria. Seria estaba comiendo una galleta. SIN la carita feliz en ella. En su lugar, tenía "REGLA DE LOS EFECTOS ALEATORIOS" escrito en ella en letras rojas  
  
"Me gusta el rojo. ROJO ROJIZO!!!! WEEEEEE!!!!", chilló Seria... aleatoriamente. Mostró una galleta hacia Kai y Rei. "Quieren una?", pregunt  
  
Kai meneó su cabeza. "Paso... y que te he dicho sobre comer galletas y tener el azucar elevada ante Tyson y Max y/o durante una explicación?", agregó.  
  
Rei, por otra parte, aceptó el ofrecimiento... "No está tan mal..." se comió la galleta entera.  
  
Kai lo miro incrédulo. "Que demonios te he dicho a TI acerca de apoyar a mi pequeña hermana con sus locas ideas?", le preguntó a Rei.  
  
Rei y Seria pensaron sobre eso por un momento. 3 horas enteras para ser exactos.  
  
Tres horas después:  
  
"No. Nada" Dijeron al mismo tiempo, sonriendo con orgullo  
  
Kai meneó su cabeza. cuando volteó a ver a Tyson y Max, los encontró... dormidos... dormidos de pie... "DESPIERTEN, IDIOTAS!!!!!!!" gritó, molesto  
  
Despertaron  
  
"Hey, ahora que están aquí... podrían decirnos... como encender la computadora?", preguntó Max  
  
"Eeeeh... presionan el estoooo.... botón??" dijo Rei.  
  
Tyson y Max lo se veían confundidos  
  
"Cuál botón?", preguntó Max  
  
"Presionamos el 'No Presione Por Ninguna Razón', o el 'Presione Este Botón Y Muera', o..." Tyson siguió con los otros botones mientras Kai y Rei los miraban con una mezcla de lástima, y miedo. Lástima por los dos, y Miedo por lo que pasaría SI ellos explicaban y lo que pasaría si ellos NO explicaban.  
  
"Esos botones suenan familiares..." notó Seria.  
  
Rei y Kai se apartaron un paso de Seria  
  
"Bueno... podrían explicarnos?" preguntó Tyson  
  
Kai meneó su cabeza. "No después de lo que pasó durante la lección de la Gravedad..."  
  
Tyson asintió. "Todavía no me he acostumbrado a aquel Camión de Helados... lloroso por qué? Acaso a nadie le agrada Tyson el Campeón del Mundo? HELADO?!?! PORQUE ME HAS TRAICIONADO!?!?!", sollozó mientras Rei y Max tratabab de calmarlo.  
  
Kai suspiró. "Cuantos botones hay en tu... eeehh..'Computadora'?", preguntó de repente.  
  
Todos lo miraron. Kai Hiwatari REALMENTE quería ayudar?!?!?  
  
Kai suspiró. "Miren, mientras más pronto me lo digan, más pronto lo sabrán, y más pronto me libraré de sus pequeñas... preguntas obvias", respondió rápidamente.  
  
Eso pareció tener sentido para todos.  
  
Seria aun estaba pensando. "Esperen!!Chicos!!" llamó de repente. Ella sabía de que estaba hablando Tyson. Eso NO era una Computadora!!  
  
"Cállate y vamos. Quiero hacer esto rápido. No tengo todo el día" Replicó Kai  
  
"Pero."  
  
"No digas ni una palabra"  
  
"Pero!! ESTO ES-"  
  
"CÁLLATE!!!"  
  
2...sí..." Seria se mordió el labio 'NO PUEDO DEJARLOS VER ESO!!!', pensó frenética. 'NO DESPUÉS DE LA LECTURA DE KAI SOBRE BOMBAS ATOMICAS Y OTRAS ARMAS NUCLEARES!!!!!'  
  
QUE BOMBAS?!?!?! QUE ARMAS NUCLEARES?!?!? QUE GALLETA?!?!?! AHHH!!!! YO NO ROBÉ LA GALLETA!!! LO JURO!!! YO-... eeeeh.... je... nada... 


	5. Capítulo 5

Fallen Death Angel. Hola, ESTOY DE REGRESO DESDE LAS PROFUNDIDADES DE MI CEREBRO!!! Realmente tengo un cerebro?? Esperen... déjenme preguntarme... HOLA?!?!?! TENGO UN CEREBRO?!?!?! Grillos cantando No! Nada!  
  
Kai: .....  
  
Tyson: Guau!! Como obtuviste grillos reales y vivos en tu cabeza?? YO TAMBIEN LOS TENGO!!!  
  
Max: (confundido) Pero Tyson, yo pensé que tenías al Sr. Pato ahí. Dónde esta él ahora?  
  
Tyson: ...NO!!!! SR. PATO!!!!! NO!!!! llora ok! suficiente luto por ahora!   
  
Fallen Death Angel: está bien... al director quien es el idiota que lo dejo entrar al set?  
  
Director: ..... tú... t-tú dijiste qu-que teníamos qu-que dejar-lo en el eh... set? se agacha  
  
Fallen Death Angel: .... sin comentarios.... bueno, SIGAMOS CON EL SHOW!!! y yo no poseo NADA!!!!! bueno... tal vez poseo algo como... Seria, y.... oh, sí... GALLETAS!!!! WEEEEEEEE!!! SALVEN LAS GALLETAS!!!!! SLG!!!!  
  
Capítulo Cinco: Explicando Como Encender/Apagar Computadoras/Bombas Atómicas/Armas Nucleares  
  
Tyson y Max dirijieron la marcha... saltando... y tarareando la tonada de... de... bueno, eso no importa por ahora... creo... o tal vez... ejem... DE TODOS MODOS!!  
  
"VAMOS A VER AL MAGO! AL MÁGICO MAGO DE... LAS COMPUTADORAS!!" gritó Tyson con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones  
  
"Tyson, podrías por favor... CALLARTE?!??!?! ESTOY HARTO DE ESA CANCION!!! Y, SORPRESIVAMENTE, SERIA NO LOS ACOMPAÑA EN SU RIDÍCULA CANCI"N" gritó Kai  
  
"Eeeh... pero... Seria no está aquí..."dijo Max. Él estaba MUY confundido. (n/a: como yo ahora...)  
  
Kai miró atrás de él. Nadie. "DONDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ?!?!??!" su voz hizo eco a lo largo del cuarto. De repente, un mapa apareci  
  
Mapa:  
  
Kai Hiwatari: Sala de Computadoras  
  
Rei Kon: Sala de Computadoras  
  
Tyson Granger: Sala de Computadoras  
  
Max Tate: Sala de Computadoras  
  
Seria Kimu: No localizable. Probablemente está en la Sala Nuclear construyendo más bombas.  
  
Kai miró el mapa. "Dónde está la Sala Nuclear?", le preguntó a Tyson  
  
Tyson señaló una puerta GRANDOOOTA, llamada: NUEVO EFECTO ALEATORIO: SALA NUCLEAR LLENA DE GALLETAS ROJAS-ROJIZAS CON-CARITAS-FELICES  
  
Así que, obviamente, sin contar la eeeeh... personalidad molesta de Kai, entraron. Y encontraron a Seria... comiendo galletas... con una Computadora atrás de ella... que decía "No Presione Este Botón Por Ninguna Razón", y otro que decía "Presione Este Botón Y Muera", junto a otro botón que decía "Encender/Apagar La Computadora"  
  
Tyson señaló la computadora. "Así que, qué botón es?? el 1, el 2 o el 3?", pregunt  
  
Max rascó su cabeza. "Creo que es... este!". Presionó el 'No Presione Este Botón Por Ninguna Razón' y esperó. La computadora se encendió. "TYSON!! ENCENDÍ UNA COMPUTADORA!! DEBO SER UN GENIO O ALGO ASÍ!!!" gritó. Estaba MUY feliz, al igual que Tyson. Ahora, ellos podrían encender la computadora, ir a FF.Net y subir los capítulos siguientes de sus fan fics. (n/a: lol... probablemente se burlaron de Kai un chorro. Y se hicieron parecer más listos de lo que son.)(n/t: no lo dudo)  
  
Kai señaló cautelosamente el botón "Encender/Apagar La Computadora", y dijo, "Eeeeh... qué hace este botón?" le preguntó a Seria.... Cautelosamente...  
  
Seria leyó lo que decía. "Oh, ese. Fácil. Solo suma"  
  
Rei parpadeó "Sumar? con eso?"  
  
Seria suspiró. "Todo el mundo sabe como sumar letras!!! Déjenme mostrarles. "Encender" equivale 234, para obtener 234, sumas una Hada, Pan y Una Correa, y obtienes "No". Entonces, tomando en cuenta que la circunferencia de la "O" es 16 por Galleta a la potencia Polvo Mágico de Pixie, también conocido como PMP, y obtienes "Presionar Este Botón". Luego, el resto es simple. Usen el álgebra. ("No Presione Este Botón")x= a la raíz cuadrada de Burro Estúpido (n/t: tenía una maestra que nos decía "burros mensos"... supongo que es lo mismo). Así, que si resuelves las operaciones correctamente, obtienes "No Presione Este Botón Por Ninguna Razón". Y si encuentras la densidad, que es 57912 por Pay de Cereza, obtienes la reacción de encender y apagar la computadora. Es muy simple, realmente"  
  
Tyson y Max asintieron.  
  
Kai y Rei parpadearon y lentamente se alejaron de Tyson, Max y Seria.  
  
"Así que.... eeeeh... qué??" preguntó un confundido Rei   
  
Seria meneó su cabeza. "Que le enseñan las escuelas a los niños en estos días?" pregunt  
  
"EEEh... estooo... ahora que los idiotas saben como encender y apagar una computadora, podemos irnos??" preguntó Rei (n/t: todos preguntan!!!)  
  
Seria los miró algo nerviosa... "eeeh... bueno... Yo... como que... perdílallavecuandoaleatoriamentefuimosteletransportadosaqu"  
  
"Perdón, podrías decir eso de nuevo? EN ESPAÑOL?!?" preguntó Rei  
  
"Eeeeh... perdí la llave cuando aleatoriamente fuimos teletransportados aquí..."  
  
"TÚ QUÉ?!?!??!?!?!?!??!!? COMO PUDISTE PERDER LA #& LLAVE?!?!? NI SIQUIERA HAY UNA CERRADURA!!!" gritó Kai. Estaba obviamente enfadado.  
  
"La Cerradura está justo ah" Tyson señaló al techo.  
  
"Genial... estamos atrapados... con Tres Lunáticos..."  
  
Kai: qué... "grosero"... encerrarnos aqu  
  
Rei: y con Tyson, Max y Tú, de todo el mundo!!  
  
Kai: Estoy de acuerdo  
  
Tyson: entonces...  
  
Max: No les agradamos?  
  
Kai: .... donde han estado...  
  
Tyson y Max: BUAAAAAAAAA  
  
Fallen Death Angel: CALLENSE!! 


	6. Capítulo 6

Narrador: JA!!! REGRESÉ, PEQUEÑA NIÑA LOCA!!!! REGRESÉ PARA NARRAR LA MALDITA HISTORIA!!! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!! YO VOY.... AAAAAAAHH!!! FUEGO!!!! FUEGO!!!! AAAAAHHH!!! SÁLVENME DE LA HORRIBLE IRA DE UNA PEQUEÑA CHISPA DE FUEGO!!!! Y DE UNA PINTURA DE FUEGO!!! OH, LA PENA!!!! OH, LA AGONÍA!!! LA-  
  
Fallen Death Angel: EJEM!!! QUIEN DEMONIOS TE DEJO ENTRAR DE NUEVO?!?!  
  
Kai: ...  
  
Fallen Death Angel: TÚ! KAI! NARRA LA HISTORIA!!!  
  
Kai: ... perdón?  
  
Fallen Death Angel: Narra la HISTORIA!!!!  
  
Kai: que tal... NO?? suena bien??  
  
Fallen Death Angel: ... BIEN!!! YO LO HARÉ!!! Ejem... aquí estamos en una aleatoriamente localizada escuela de efectos aleatorios... con, otra vez, Kai, Rei, Tyson, Max y Seria...  
  
Capítulo Siete:  
  
"Hey, chicos, cuado vamos a salir?? tengo hambre"  
  
"Tyson... Cierra... La Boca... Ya nos hartamos de esto..."  
  
Tyson se hincó. Y suspiró. Y suspiró otra vez. Y suspiró otra vez. Y todavía, suspiró otra vez. "Hey, chicos, cuado vamos a salir?? tengo hambre"  
  
Kai miró con furia a Tyson, pero claro, siendo estúpido y todo, Tyson no lo notó. Lo único que hizo, empero, fue mirar a una pared, y fingir que era listo  
  
Seria escribió en la computadora velozmente.  
  
"Debo ...encontrar...el mapa... o la llave... o... bombas... ahora!!" murmur  
  
Rei se alejó de ella. "Hey, tengo una idea. por qué no jugamos a algo?" Una vez que Rei dijo eso, ellos se encontraron afuera de la escuela, y en la playa. En la noche, si les importa.  
  
"Tengo hambre!" gritó Ya-Saben-Quien. Aleatoriamente, Un tazón de... comida... apareció. "SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!!! COMIDA!!!", y clavó su cara en el tazón.  
  
Tres Minutos Después:  
  
"Todavía tengo hambre..." se quejó Tyson  
  
Rei aclaró su garganta. "como estaba diciendo, porqué no jugamos a algo?", preguntó de nuevo  
  
"Oh, ya sé!!! ya sé!!! sé un BUEN juego!!" gritó Tyson. "Vamos a jugar a La Botella!!!"  
  
Kai, Rei, Max y Seria se alejaron de Tyson.  
  
"Ooooooh porque no??", pregunt  
  
Kai suspiró. "Porque", dijo" Hay cuatro chicos, y una chica, Además, Me gusta el juego... mucho"(n/t: no entendí ese comentario) Todos asintieron-  
  
Rei pensó. "Entonces...Que tal... Verdad o Reto??"  
  
Tyson y Max lo vieron. "Qué es Verdad o Reto?" preguntaron al mismo tiempo.  
  
Kai y Rei miraron a Seria, esperando que ella explicaría, dado que ella fue la única que pudo explicar con éxito todas las otras cosas.  
  
"Encárguense ustedes, chicos", dijo  
  
"Tú eres Malvada... Malvada, Te Digo!!!! MALVADA!!!!" gritó Kai  
  
"eeeh... creo... que Kai perdió la calma..." dijo Max.  
  
"Maxie, muchacho, tienes razón" dijo Rei  
  
"Oh, Genial!!! Que gané?! Qué Gané?!" preguntó, brincando (n/t: y además puso cara de " =3 ")  
  
Seria suspiró. "Una Galleta?" pregunt  
  
Max la tomó felizmente, y la compartió con Tyson (n/a: Oooh... que "a-mis-to-sos"... je...) (n/t: pulgones, qué, pulgones)  
  
Mientras Kai y Rei mantenían la calma, o al menos... trataban...  
  
"Está bien, vamos a explicarles..." dijeron Kai y Rei, después de Tres minutos de profunda meditación  
  
Max y Tyson sonrieron avergonzados.  
  
"De hecho", dijo Tyson  
  
"Tenemos que... decirles algo" terminó Max  
  
"Es Súper Importante, y no es sobre Comida" agregó Tyson  
  
Fallen Death Angel: ooooo... me pregunto que será... bueno... de hecho... no me lo pregunto... porque... cofsoy la escritora... je...  
  
Kai: [sarcasmo] de veras?? vaya, eso es muy interesante [/sarcasmo]  
  
Tyson: en serio?? VAYA!!!  
  
Kai: ... nota el sarcasmo, idiota... (n/t: como si no estuviera remarcado)  
  
Tyson: oh... OK! 


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo Siete:  
  
"Tenemos algo que decirles..." dijo Max. Se veía... incómodo.  
  
"Que quieren decirnos?" preguntó Rei  
  
Seria se reía atrás de ellos  
  
"Bueno... je... Seria nos dio algo de dinero para que los volviéramos locos... así que... nosotros... eeeehm... aceptamos la oferta..." respondió Tyson, lenta y cuidadosamente  
  
Kai tenía un tic en el ojo. "Están diciendo ...que... MI HERMANA FUE LA QUE PLANEO TODO ESTO?!?!? PORQUE DEMONIOS ACEPTARON?!?!?" empezó a perseguir a Tyson a una velocidad alarmante. "CUANDO TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA, TYSON GRANGER, ESTARÁS MUERTO!!!!"  
  
"KAI!!! LO SIENTO!!!! NO VOLVERE A HACERLO!!! LO JURO!!!! AAAAAH!!!! NO QUIERO MORIR!!!! NO HE CONOCIDO A MR. SNUFFLES O BARNEY!!!! POR FAVOR NO ME MATES!!! SOY DEMASIADO JOVEN!! Bueno, de hecho... eso no es cierto... pero A QUIEN LE IMPORTA?!?!?!?!"  
  
Y Tyson siguió y siguió... Mientras, Max, Seria y Rei pensaban en un buen juego.  
  
"Qué tal... Monopoly?" sugirió Max  
  
Rei y Seria menearon sus cabezas.  
  
"eeeeh... ajedrez?"  
  
"No."  
  
"...espías?" (n/t: otro juego de mesa, no sé si lo conozcan...)  
  
"......No....."  
  
"Persigue y Mata a Tyson Granger? aprendí ese de Kai!! es un juego divertido!! Vas por un mazo o una Pistola y tratas de matar a Tyson!" (n/t: sí, suena divertido )  
  
"...........paso.............."   
  
"Oh... está bien... que tal... Verdad o Reto?"  
  
"De acuerdo". Seria se levantó. "HEY, PAR DE IDIOTAS!!! VAMOS A JUGAR VERDAD O CASTIGO, Y SI NO VIENEN NO LOS DEJARÉ ESCAPAR DE LA TIERRA DE LOS EFECTOS ALEATORIOS!!!", grit  
  
Rápidamente, Kai y Tyson se unieron al juego  
  
"De acuerdo, las consecuencias serán, si no hacen el Reto, Seria tendrá que pensar en un castigo. Felices?" preguntó Rei  
  
Todos asintieron. Todos menos Kai  
  
"Solo voy a... mirar..." dijo  
  
"Si no juegas... estaré más feliz de atraparte aquí..." La voz de Seria arrastró las palabras  
  
"Eeeehm... bien. jugaré." se sent  
  
"DE ACUERDO!!! VAMOS A JUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gritaron Max y Tyson  
  
Kai: .....  
  
Rei: .....  
  
Max: MANDEN REVIEWS PARA QUE PUEDA TORTURAR A TODOS!!!!!!  
  
Todos: O.O  
  
Max: mira el libreto oh... esperen... leí mal...  
  
Todos: suspiro  
  
Max: MANDEN REVIEWS O SI NO FALLEN DEATH ANGEL LOS MATARÁ A TODOS!!!!!  
  
Fallen Death Angel: YO NO VOY A HACER ESO!!!!!!!! Sólo voy a freírlos bien a todos en aceite hirviendo!!!!!!  
  
Kai: ..... eso es matarnos a todos....  
  
Fallen Death Angel: Oh.... OH, BIEN!! 


	8. Capítulo 8

Fallen Death Angel: estoy subiendo este capítulo para decirle a todos mis fans que... HAY UNA SECUELA DE ESTA HISTORIA!! SE LLAMA.... eeeeeh.... todavía no he pensado en eso... es acerca de los BladeBreakers y Seria jugando Verdad o Reto... La voy a hacer PG-13... por el lenguaje... y otras cosas.... EN FIN!! ESTÉN PENDIENTES!!!... ah, y los OC de mis otras historias... serán Seria o Kira. Kira aparecerá en la secuela de este fic  
  
Kai: oh, que alegría  
  
Fallen Death Angel: HE AQUÍ UN PEQUEÑO SKETCH SOBRE LOS BLADEBREAKERS Y YO EN EL CHAT!!  
  
Kai: DF (Dranzer's Flare)  
  
Tyson: DS (Dragoon's Storm)  
  
Rei: DC (Driger's Claw)  
  
Max: DT (Draciel's Tsunami)  
  
Seria: MD (Moonlight Death)  
  
DF ha entrado al salón 23448726130734561 (n/t: y la pregunta del millón es ¿quien es ese?)  
  
DS: GENIAL!!! ÉL FINALMENTE ACEPTO MI MENSAJE!!  
  
DC: .... no habrá terapia que pueda hacerme olvidar este momento...  
  
MD: porque el cambio repentino??  
  
DF: no tuve elección...  
  
DF: se la pasó enviándome invitaciones  
  
DT: te gustan las galletas?  
  
DF: ... esta es otra razón por la que quiero morir joven...  
  
DT: A mí me gustan las galletas, ¿y a ti? A mí me gustan las que tienen chispas azules y rojas.  
  
DS: ... A mí me gustan todas las galletas. Y la comida. AAAAAAAMO LA COMIDA!  
  
MD: sí... como que lo notamos...  
  
BEWDM ha entrado al salón 23448726130734561  
  
REDM ha entrado al salón 23448726130734561  
  
Capricornio ha entrado al salón 23448726130734561  
  
Spica ha entrado al salón 23448726130734561  
  
BEWDM: qué quieres, Seria?  
  
Capricorn: ya es demasiado malo que siempre nos chantajees...  
  
REDM: SI, YO TAMBIÉN HE ESTADO BIEN  
  
BEWDM: Cállate, Mutt.  
  
REDM: ...no ma llames así, bastardo bueno para nada!!  
  
BEWDM: Etoy temblando de miedo. Qué intentas hacer? Morderme?  
  
REDM: .)  
  
DF: qué rayos?!?!  
  
DS: Quiénes son ellos?  
  
MD: HOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAA  
  
DC: ....  
  
Spica: este es un lugar donde la gente se reúne. También es un lugar donde MD puede llevar a la gente al borde de la locura  
  
DF: wow, cómo demonios supiste eso? (Noten Mi Sarcasmo, Gente. Sí, Tyson, Te Estoy Hablando A Ti)  
  
DS: HEY!!! ENTIENDO LO QUE QUIERES DECIR!!!  
  
DS: más o menos...  
  
BEWDM: así que, que demonios quieres, Seria?  
  
MD: oh, qué te hace pensar eso? 0 ;)  
  
REDM: tu cara  
  
MD: ...  
  
DF: buen punto  
  
MD: PRIMERO!! Tyson y Max!! Váyanse. AHORA!!!  
  
DT: NOOOOOOO!!! Hasta luego, galletas.... LAS EXTRAÑARE!!!!!!  
  
DS: ESO NO ES JUSTO!!  
  
MD: podría bloquearlo  
  
DS ha dejado la sala  
  
DT ha dejado la sala  
  
BEWDM: ese es un comienzo  
  
REDM: para ti, cualquier cosa lo es  
  
MD: Spìca, deja la sala  
  
Spica: ... me invitas aquí, y simplemente me botas después de como.... 5 minutos?!?!  
  
MD: síp, síp   
  
Capricornio: me voy??  
  
MD: No  
  
Capricornio: ...  
  
Spica ha dejado la sala  
  
MD: de acuerdo, entonces!! Kaiba, me debes 15,003,338 yens  
  
BEWD: .....  
  
MD: Wheeler, me debes una nueva Laptop  
  
REDM: .....  
  
MD: Hiro,  
  
Capricornio: NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!!!  
  
MD: ... bien... Oikawa.  
  
Capricornio: .... no me fastidies. Llámame Hiro  
  
MD: me alegra que lo veas a mi manera. Hiro, TÚ ME DEBES TRES LIBROS DE TEXTO!!!!  
  
Capricornio: ... tengo libros de texto?  
  
BEWD: Te debo $$$$  
  
REDM: NO PUEDO COMPRAR UNA P LAPTOP!!!!!!  
  
MD: ... eso es solo otro pedazo de prueba para decir que Joey Wheeler es POBRE.... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!  
  
REDM: Sabes, los lectores están pensando que esto no tiene sentido  
  
MD: ... de veras?... u-ustedes creen e-eso?  
  
BEWD: y aquí vamos otra vez...  
  
MD: PERO.... NO ES JUSTO!! DESTRUIRÉ EL CIBER-ESPACIO!!! (N/A: me pregunto.... si podré hackear la computadora de alguien otra vez) LO HARÉ!! YA LO VERÁN!!!  
  
Capricornio: Jou, todo esto es tu culpa  
  
REDM: NO, NO LO ES!! YO NO HICE NADA!!!!!!  
  
BEWDM: ::suspiro:: aquí vamos otra vez...  
  
Capricornio: CÁLLATE, POR TODOS LOS DEMONIOS!  
  
REDM: NO!! NO LO HARÉ!!! NO TE VOY A PAGAR!!  
  
Capricornio: oh, sí.... HAN PASADO TRES AÑOS, JOU!! PÁGAME AHORA!!  
  
REDM: cómo podría hacerlo... cuando... ESTAMOS EN LA COMPUTADORA JUSTO AHORA?!?!?!? COMO DEMONIOS SE SUPONE QUE LO HAGA?!?!? LO METO EN LA COMPUTADORA?!?  
  
Capricornio: tú y yo somos compañeros de cuarto, idiota. Puedo simplemente caminar hacia el estudio, y tomar lo que es mío  
  
REDM: hmmm.... buen punto  
  
MD: arroja una Bomba KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!! Ahí está! Todos ustedes están muertos y enterrados!!!!  
  
BEWDM: cinco...  
  
REDM: PARA QUE DEMONIOS HACES ESO?!?!? ESTÁS DESPERDICIANDO EL VALIOSO ESPACIO PARA DISCUTIR!!!!!!!!!  
  
BEWDM: cuatro...  
  
Capricornio: tú también lo haces, idiota...  
  
BEWDM: tres...  
  
MD: CÁLLENSE!! LOS DOS!!!  
  
BEWDM: dos...  
  
REDM: NO!!  
  
BEWDM: uno...  
  
Capricornio: POR QUÉ NO TE OCUPAS DE TUS PROPIOS-... hey, me tengo que ir  
  
BEWDM: siempre a tiempo  
  
REDM: de que demonios estás hablando? Y... yo también tengo que irme  
  
MD: yo también. Hasta luego!!  
  
BEWDM: hasta nuestro próximo desafortunado encuentro  
  
La Sala 23448726130734561 está vacía  
  
Buenas noches y Felices... eeeh... Felices... lecturas.  
  
La Secuela se llamará: Cuentos de Hadas con Tyson y Compañía 


End file.
